Let's hunt ghost, it'll be fun!
by Hunter Ark
Summary: AU Where Eren is in a paranormal investigation team with Jean, Marco, Armin, Bertoldt and Reiner. Now, Levi thinks its a bunch of bullshit. But will he change his mind when the leader of the group catches his eye? Eren/Levi, Jean/Armin, Bertoldt/Reiner
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! I wanted to start a new project and I decided to write Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction! Yeah, this inspiration came from my own life as I'm a paranormal investigator. (HARDYHARHAR) So enjoy! If you have any questions feel free to ask them! **

**Once again, enjoy!**

Levi sat down with a cup of tea in his barren living, the couch barely sinking under his small weight. He took a sip before setting the tea down on the coffee table in front of him. He reached over and grabbed his laptop, opening it to see an email from Hanji.

Levi let out an angry sigh at the animation of a flying envelope. He clicked it open and read the caption, noticing a file attachment. The caption said, ''DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE DUDE! ONE OF MY CO-WORKERS IS A GHOST HUNTER! IZ AWESOME!" He rolled his eyes at the many emoticons the message held.

Hanji was one of Levi's dear friends.

She really was.

But right now, he was definitely not in the mood.

Hanji knew he didn't believe in ghost, bigfoot, or any of those "paranormal" creatures. He decided to click on the attachment, it wasn't like it would hurt anything.

The screen opened up to a black background, followed by a sparking effect. It spelled out random letters until it came to read "Haunting Time." _'What a ridiculous name._' He thought.

The screen changed again to a B-roll shot of weeds in front of what looked to be an abandoned building. A startling deep voice made him jumped a little, as it was slightly sudden. "The Rockwell Sanatorium." A brunette male started walking towards the camera narrating about the building behind him. Levi was suddenly interested.

He leaned back on the couch, pulling his feet up. The intro started with the names of the people on the team. There was Armin, Jean, Marco, Reiner, and Bertoldt. But the male he was interested in was Eren. He liked the name Eren, the way it flitted of his tongue.

The screen changed to the Eren guy, running around like a kid in a candy store. ''Well it seems Eren is excited.'' Said Jean, running behind whoever was filming. ''Yep, he's excited.'' The boy he recalled as Armin, the camera man, replied, snickering as he went along. Levi frowned as one of the other team members, recognizing him as Marco, poked his head in the camera and sticking out his tongue.

The camera went back onto Eren, who was running what seemed like a mile far from them. There was a cut, which led to the Eren kid leaning in a doorway. He seemed like he was waiting for the rest of the team as they ran to catch up. "Man, you need to slow down!'' Bertoldt laughed behind them. ''Your like a dog chasing a squirrel!''

Eren put his hands on his face in mock shock and made a goofy smile. ''I've been wanting to come here since I was like, six!'' He grinned, opening the door. A man popped out of nowhere, being introduced by a small bar that read his name. He went off to tell them some of the, so called, "Unexplainable happenings" that went on in the abandoned asylum.

Levi decided he would at least finish the half-hour video. It's not like he had to do anything anyways. He was interested in the way the kid spoke about the place. But, other than that he thought the show was absolute bullshit. And yet, he still watched it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around ten-thirty when Levi rolled out of bed. He mumbled a curse under his breath as he looked at the time, the red lettering on the alarm clock next to him coming into focus.

Fuck.

He was supposed to go meet Hanji and he was late.

Levi quickly jumped into action, throwing on a white t-shirt and a black sweater. He rolled the sleeves up, his legs clad in a pair of skinny jeans. He quickly brushed his hair and grabbed his phone and car keys on the way out.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from his house, but it still made it within a few minutes of the expected time. He walked over to see Hanji, who was sitting with someone with their back to him.

''Hanji?''

The male turned around, and Levi instantly recognized him.

It was Eren.

The brunette smiled at him warmly, turning back to his coffee. Hanji jumped from her spot and grabbed Levi's arm, shaking it. "Levi! This is Eren! You know, the guy I told you about! He was telling me some stories about investigations!"

Levi quickly tuned her out, his attention on the male in front of him. He was so enthralled by the way the brat sipped at the coffee in front of him. He smirked when the brat burnt his tongue.

_Levi._

Who was calling him?

_Levi?_

Why couldn't he be left alone?

''LEVI!"

The male was jolted from his trance. It turned out it was Hanji. It must have been embarrassing for Eren, as Levi caught sight of a tint of pink spreading across his cheeks. Levi let out a sigh as he sat next to his friend. ''So Eren, could you continue the story?''

Eren cleared his throat before sitting his cup. "Okay, so we were in an old abandoned school and we were doing the interviews, you know, to get a kind of picture of the place. All of a sudden, Armin's camera died."

Hanji nodded excitedly and looked at Levi, who rolled his eyes. He didn't believe one word this kid was saying.

''Then Reiner's camera died, so only Marco's was recording. Then all of our audio packs died. We were all trying to figure out what was going on and Armin turns into a corner and jumps back. He said he felt hands tug at his hair, which was reported down there. And then, two doors slammed shut and it was so loud! It's really a shame there was no audio recording."

"Wow!" Hanji whispered in awe.

''What a bunch of bullshit.'' Levi said. Eren was a bit taken back with this comment. ''Just something you and your little team," He used air quotes, ''made up."

Eren kept his cool as he leaned back in his chair. "Well the, maybe you should come on an investigation with us.'' He smirked.

Levi bit back a snarl at the suggestion. How dare he suggest something so foolish?

Levi let out a sigh before leaning forward. "I might just have to take you up on that.''

**A/N: FUCK YEAH ERERI. SO, I really like Shingeki no Kyojin and it needed this AU. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND SHIT ALRIGHT.**

**SO, UNTIL THE NEXT EXPEDITION,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


	2. YOU WANT TO INVESTIGATE WITH US?

**A/N: What's up Fuckers! NEW UPDATE HOLY SHIIIIIIIET. BUT YES, SO WE DONE GONNA CONTINUE WITH DIS MOTHER FUCKING STORY BITCHES. IN THIS CHAPTER, LEVI GETS MORE INTO EREN'S YOUTUBE CHANNEL. LET'S DO THIIIIIIS.**

Levi had started getting into Eren's YouTube channel. Not only did the brat post his paranormal investigations, but an assortment of comedy videos, vlogs, and rants.

Levi was definitely not a person that laughs at hilarity.

But he couldn't stop himself from laughing at Eren's rambling of the Pokemon franchise's Lavender town.

''LAVENDUR TOWN IS SCURRY! !" flashed across the screen, along with the brat's ridiculous tone of voice. "IT'S GOT TEH GHOST! AND ASDFGHJKL BOBOLOO SHAMALAMADINGDONG.'' Levi couldn't control himself as more text and stupidity flowed through his speakers. ''POKEMON GRAVES, AND AND SCARRRY RADIKATES….OH MAH GAWD.'' More text followed with. ''DEAD HAAAAAND. HIS HAND, IT'S DEAAAAAAAD.''

Levi stopped laughing, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Am I becoming a fanboy?''

He glanced back to his computer.

Yes, yes he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eren sat with the team, looking for another video idea. He scanned over the group and noticed Armin sitting on Jean's lap and Bertolt and Reiner holding hands, and ugh.

He really needed someone.

Rolling his eyes, Eren scrolled through his Twitter feed. He noticed that there was a lot of questions fans were asking. At last an idea came into play.

''Hey guys, wanna do a Q & A?'' He threw out, everyone diverting their attention to him. Marco nodded excitedly and Armin clapped his hands together. Jean shrugged and Bertolt and Reiner sighed. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After setting up the camera, they hit record and acted in the stupidest way possible while asking the creepiest questions, Jean's particular favorite being the next thing.

"I think I've hit,'' he read and burst into laughter.

"What?'' Armin asked, getting up from the floor.

After recovering, he opened his eyes. ''It says 'I think I've hit' and it's a picture of a rock and of Armin.'' And he started laughing again.

Eren thought it over and realized what it meant. They all one by one started howling and guffawing. ''I THINK I'VE HIT ROCK BOTTOM!''

The next question though, was probably Eren's favorite.

''Hey Jean, what would you look like with blue hair?'' Jean feared the worst as Marco looked at him, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Well then, why don't we find out."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Levi checked Eren's YouTube channel before going to bed. He noticed a newly uploaded Q and A and decided to watch it.

The best part of it was the temporary dyeing of Jean's hair.

The ravenette rolled his eyes and continued watching, his interest perked near the end when the team made an announcement.

''Alright guys! Be sure to tune in next week! We'll be going to Marionville Prison!" Bertolt said excitedly.

Levi smirked. _So, a prison, _he thought. _Count me in._

The male pulled out his phone and texted Hanji. "_Give the brat my number"._ He waited for a response for several minutes until the woman texted him back. "_YOU'RE SO LUCKY! I wanna go hunt ghost ;-;" _

Levi rolled his eyes and shut his laptop, grabbing his phone and making his way to the bathroom for a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He unlocked and saw he had received a text from Hanji. _Ayyyyyy, here's Levi's numbaaaaaaaa. Call hiiiiiiiiiim :DDDDDD. _

His lips formed a straight line. Levi wanted to call him? Eren quickly scrambled to put the number in his phone and called it.

"_Hello?'' _Came a voice from the line.

''Uh, Levi? Hanji said to call you?" Eren asked confusingly.

Silence.

''_Oh, it's you Eren_.''

The brunette heaved a sigh of relief. Levi did want to talk to him! He quickly turned his attention back to the person on the phone.

''So, uh why'd do want to talk to me?''

"_You say 'Uh' a lot don't you. Anywhore, I wanted to take you up on this investigation idea.''_

"What?" Eren couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man who thought it was bullshit, wanted to join in on the investigation.

''Well, o-okay! Do you want to, uh, meet for coffee tomorrow? So we could talk about the investigation, I mean."

''_Alright"_

''Sweet, I'll see you at two."

''_It's a date.'' _The comment making Eren blush.

''Alrighty! See you tomorrow then, Levi." The male said hanging up the phone.

So, he was going to go hunt ghost with Levi.

FUN FUN FUN FUN.

**A/N: ALRIGHT MOTHERFUCKERS THERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. But that lavender town bit was by AbrandontothePast. GO CHECK HIM OUT ON YOUTUBE. SO SORRY TO HAVE KEPT YOU ALL WAITING, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHITS. **

**Jk. Luv you all 3 **

**So, until the next expedition,**

**BAII :D**

**-Ark**


End file.
